Mouiku Uchiha
Mouiku is an young ninja from Konoha and because of his personality name and power he Is known as fury Background Mouiku was an orphan that was adotped by an Shinobi that wanted an child to teach the ways of himself to.He was rasied like an warrior so he started to act like one.He was noticed by Kakashi Hatake and so he started training with him as well.After he became an genin his father was out late on an mission.he waited for days for him to come back so he can tell him the good news he never did.Kakashi came with the bad news of his fathers death.He didn't cry as his father taught him that man never cry.So instead he cuts his hair down as an symbol that he will work hard to become an warrior like his father had dreamed.He was then adotped by Kakashi and begun his true shinobi training. Abilities Mouiku is a very strong shinobi firstly because he was raised to fight all of his life.His power and speed Is far above average even for an Uchiha.He graduated to an genin at the near top of his class. Taijustu Mouiku is extremely fast and powerful.He is normally able to run many miles without tiring out.he can easily break through rock with any kind of attack.He very light in his standards as he during training has to carry an half bound metal balls chained to his chained to his wrists and feet.so once taken off he feels as light as he can be.During his fathers training he had punch and kick an 100 ton metal block each day until his hands and legs started to bleed. Ninjustu He was taught this by kakashi the copy cat of justu.He was taught many justu.It is is said that he knows just as many justu as kakashi the one who copy hundreds of justu. Genjustu For mouiku he has to have direct eye contact.He can make fairly powerful genjustu.A stronger enemy could easily over come it.Or someone with knowlegde of disruptting their own charka. Nature transformation It is impiled that he knowns all four elemental natures.but he has only been seen using fire release and lighting release.He has said even though he uses lighting nature better he like fire more.He uses both natures very well. Sharingan Mouiku Unlocked his sharingan once he heard that his father had died.Kakashi even Taught him how to use it.It can see an enemy's moves before they even know it.He can see the charka of others.It also increases his power. Personality Mouiku is like an common street punk normally.He can get very angry easily.He is very stubborn.He insists on going into things head first.And never likes to get much help from others.Under all that he feels as though he has to protect everyone.As his father always used to say the strong are there to protect the weak.He thinks of himself as having to protect everyone as he thinks he's the strong and everyone else the weak. Category:Goku259